


Your Stuff’s Warmer

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, December 2020 series, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy has a habit of stealing Daniel’s clothes in the winter.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Your Stuff’s Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is entry 16. This one is pretty short and sweet so I hope you enjoy!

Daisy reached up for her sock cap that was hanging on the coat rack. Daniel stopped adjusting his scarf and grabbed her wrist. “Are those my gloves?” 

“Um, I don’t know,” she defended, knowing full well that she was indeed wearing his gloves, “we both have black gloves so these might be yours.”

He squinted at her and scanned the rest of her body. “Daisy, that’s my sweater.” 

She looked down at the dark gray sweater that hung loosely off her torso. “It was in my closet,” she shrugged. 

“We share a closet!” he shouted playfully. 

“I can’t help it,” she retorted, “Your stuff is warmer than mine.”

He kissed her on the top of her head and said, “I’ll get you one for Christmas,” before heading out the door.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [sweater weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149363) by [lifeisadoozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy)




End file.
